


The Time The Terrible Tetch Twins Came To Town

by ErykaOnyx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErykaOnyx/pseuds/ErykaOnyx
Summary: [ON HIATUS] Alice and Jervis are twenty year old fraternal twins. Their life has been tragic with very few wins. Their arrival in Gotham is marked with chaos and glee and so  they prepare for a bigger crime spree. Leaving madness in their wakes, to a symphony of screams, Gotham will witness the birth of the Hatter and Red Queen.
Relationships: Alice Tetch & Jervis Tetch
Kudos: 4





	1. Night on the Town

Gotham was a grey, depressing city, it's people shuffled along with fatigue and disinterest. Still, the curious young woman felt comfortable enough to walk the streets alone. It took the newly arrived woman only a few hours of walking the streets before deciding that it was a suitable place to make home. She was a wanderer, never staying in one spot for more than a month or two. But the way people on the street actively avoided each other's gaze was telling. On her travels, when asking about her next destination, she'd learned the city had a rather notorious reputation.

_Gotham? Hard place to live. Corrupt officials, lazy police force, high crime, and home to quite a few freaks. I'd avoid the place if I was you._

Rather than deter her, she felt emboldened and intrigued by this mysterious place. The city sounded like just the place for her and her brother to get into much mischief. 

Alice Tetch followed the street signs to Highbridge street and headed to the charming brownstone with the red door, where she'd be staying for the foreseeable future. 

She climbed the short flight of stairs and knocked on the frosted glass door. It opened to a slim, pretty Black woman who fixed her with a welcoming smile. "Welcome home, Miss Alice. I hope you are well. Did you have a pleasant walk? Pray tell."

Alice rolled her eyes and gently pushed the woman back into her home so she could enter and shut the door behind her. The home was large and lavish, just as she liked. It was often her role to play the scared young woman, lost or pursued by villains. People were usually sympathetic enough to allow her some refuge and then it took next to no effort to get her brother through their doors. She strode through the ornate foyer and into the sitting room to find her brother Jervis. 

Her twin was idly sipping tea from a patterned china cup and when she entered, he greeted her with a smile. “Hello, sister dear. Have fun exploring?” 

Alice returned his smile and flopped onto the couch, over the arm, and pressed herself into Jervis. Her brother tsked lowly as she jostled him and his teacup clattered on its saucer. “I did,” she confirmed. She squirmed around to lay on her back and rest her head on Jervis’ thigh. She looked up at him and smirked. “I think we can stay here for awhile, Jerv.” 

“Well, you are in a cheery mood,” he commented. He set down his tea and gently toyed with her hair. “What’s the cause of your attitude?” 

She shrugged. "I don't know. Something about this city just calls to the blood." Alice batted her eyes, looking up at him. “Did you find anything interesting in the house?”

He held up his hand, showing her his empty palm. When he snapped his fingers, a small laminated flyer appeared between his fingers. She reached out and plucked it from him, reading the curly font on the front: “Come to the Sirens Club for a night of smooth, soul-soothing covers.” Her eyes found Jervis’. “A nightclub?” 

He nodded. “I know how you like your tunes. I figured we should go soon.” 

Alice gave him a kind smile. “You’re a good one, brother dear.” 

Jervis’ grin was shy. “None so good as you, sister mine.” His arm tightened around her shoulders protectively. Alice had settled into the embrace when the man of the house walked in, carrying a plate of cookies and another cup of tea on a saucer. She could see from the darkness of the man’s dilated eyes that he was under her brother’s hypnosis, just as his wife was. He set the items down on the coffee table and Alice reached for the teacup. 

“I’m going to need more honey.” 

The man - Marcus, read the name on his mail - sat without responding to her. 

She rolled her eyes with a sigh and poked Jervis in the ribs. “Can you make him get my honey?” she asked, batting her eyes in fake innocence. Jervis smirked at her playfulness and snapped his fingers at the hypnotized man. 

“More honey, please, my good man.” 

“Right away, sir,” he said and rose back to his feet to do her brother’s bidding. 

Alice watched this with careful eyes. It always fascinated her to see what her brother could do. Her power was not immediately apparent. Hers was a subtler thing. But maybe in Gotham, the place with such a dangerous reputation, she might find a way to unlock something within herself. She could certainly try. 

***

That Friday night found the Tetch Twins at the Sirens Club. 

Alice had raided the closets of her new hosts. Marcus was a successful doctor, his wife, Jessica, a magazine publisher. They were pliant enough and easy to manipulate under her brother’s spell. Sometimes they killed their hosts after it came time to move on. But that was rarely without reason. When they chose to go, Alice would just tell Jervis to erase every memory of them out of the couple’s heads. 

But for now, she’d use the older woman’s fashion knowledge to her advantage. They didn’t have remotely the same style; Alice liked frills and bows while Jessica’s preference was sleek and sophisticated. They settled on a red dress, minimal satin, with spaghetti straps, and elbow length black gloves. Since it belonged to Jessica and the woman was a few inches taller than her, it pooled around her feet and dragged on the floor. That was fine. Alice liked bunching the skirt in her hands and walking delicately like a princess. 

Next to her, Jervis was stylishly done up. Her brother could be awkward and shy but he still cut a fine figure. He had hypnotized a skilled tailor into making his ensembles, three piece suits with dizzying different patterns, a dapper tie, and as usual his top hat. The pair of them were elegantly gussied-up. As she walked arm in arm with him, she wondered how easily others might mistake them for a couple. 

The atmosphere inside Sirens was busy. People moved around her, chatted, crowded the bar, and danced before the stage. It was a festive, bustling party and Alice was excited to be there. She observed the women, dressed in their finery and draped in jewels. The piece she wore belonged to Jessica as well, a stunning string of brilliant red rubies. And still, she coveted what she saw around her. How different these people looked from those that Alice had noticed earlier, the rabble lower on the social totem pole of Gotham who shuffled along, eyes fixed to the pavement. What stark contrast. 

The nouveau riche flitted and flirted about her and Alice was amused by the whole thing. She cradled a small Bloody Mary on ice that she’d ordered for herself. Jervis had tsked at her in reproach and she’d ignored his disapproval. She was the older sibling, after all - by three whole minutes! - so he could keep his feelings to himself. 

Her eyes were drawn to the stage where the club owner, beautiful, blonde Barbara Kean held attention. “I’d like you to welcome a special singer to the stage. You may recognize some of the songs but the man is one of a kind. Put your hands together for Mr. Panic!” 

She clapped along with the others as Mr. Panic took Barbara’s spot. He was a skinny, tall man in a nicely fitted black suit. The suit jacket was black velvet, patterned with ornate curlicues. On his head he wore a velvet bowler and across his eyes, a Kato mask that effectively obscured half his face. He removed his hat, revealing dark, slicked back hair and bowed dramatically to the crowd. She watched him with interest, wondering what part in the Court he'd most likely play. Maybe the White Rabbit or the Dormouse. 

Jervis followed her line of sight, noticed her quiet scrutiny and huffed moodily. "Your eye does wander, sister dear," he teased, keeping his tone light. ”You give me cause to keep you near."

"Oh, hush, Jervis!" she scolded and swatted at his arm. "Always so nervous. I'm merely looking at his hat. Thinking you might like one such as that." To pacify him, she linked her fingers through his and leaned against his side, giving him an innocent smile. He seemed to relax. He patted her hand and didn’t question her further. 

Mr. Panic turned to where a piano had been set up for him. He took his seat at its bench and tapped out a delicate set of triple notes. And he began to sing:

_This is gospel for the fallen ones_

_Locked away in permanent slumber_

_Assembling their philosophies_

_From pieces of broken memories_

The chords were simple but beautiful all the same and the man’s voice was rich as any lounge singer's. Alice wondered how it might be to pair a violin with those elegant keys. As he crooned, she slowly rose out of her seat to get closer to the stage. 

_The gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds_

_But they haven't seen the best of us yet_

_If you love me let me gooooo_

His voice rose as he belted the line and Alice felt her own heart swell. She drew nearer as he sang the chorus, his fingers banging down on the keys as he glared down at them with focus. She began to dance, a slow rocking motion at first before she spun in a tight circle, going up on her toes in a ballet dancer’s stance. Mr. Panic glanced up from his keys and saw her dancing. She saw him grin before he sang the next verse.

Alice closed her eyes and danced, caught up in the beautiful tones of voice and instrument. There were seldom times when she could enjoy herself like this; this was special indeed. There was only a little more than a minute left to the song. Alice could hear Mr. Panic begin to wind down the tune. But she had no intention of relaxing. She wanted to dance.

Her eyes roved the crowd to find her brother. Jervis was standing just off the dance floor. He was watching her with a curious expression: half admiration, half envious. Alice spun over to him, letting her curled hair whip around her head as she did. She held out her hand to him and gave him a sneaky grin and a wink. “Dance, brother?”

Jervis gave her an indulgent smile and nodded. “Of course.” He took her hand and they stepped onto the dance floor together.

The song shifted to something lower, deeper notes and a gravelly voice singing somewhat macabre lyrics:

_Welcome to the end of eras_

_Ice has melted back to life_

_Done my time and served my sentence_

_Dress me up and watch me die_

They stepped in and out of each other’s centers, Jervis took one hand and spun her around to Alice’s delight. Her brother did not share her enthusiasm for music and dancing but he would indulge in order to please her. She caught his eyes and smiled but also tried watching out for Mr. Panic’s eye.

Jervis took a break between songs, sidling off to find the bathroom. A band had assembled behind Mr. Panic and they began to play so that he could serenade the crowd. She was front and center as he began his next melody:

_Do I look lonely?_

_I see the shadows on my face_

_People have told me I don't look the same_

Alice swayed in time to his melody, stamping her foot and snapping on time with his words. He met her eyes fully and gave her a cheeky wink. Alice felt her face flush and spun around to hide it. She felt laughter bubbling up as she spun in a dizzying circle. She was about to laugh out loud when a loud blast and a scream made the sound stick in her throat.

Her eyes flew open to see a group of men flooding into the club. About five or six in total, they were all wearing red ski masks and carrying shotguns. The one in the lead fired off another blast, shattering the overhead lights and raining down glass shards on the party guests. Alice flinched and immediately ducked down below the bar.

“Good evenin’, ladies and gents! We don’t want to take up too much of your time so let’s keep this simple. Hand over all your money and valuables and you won’t get your heads blown off! Understand? Let’s see those goods!”

The men began to fan out, loot bags in hand, shaking the shotguns at everyone near them. Alice watched as men dug in their pockets, depositing their wallets and women slipped off their earrings and bracelets. Alice touched the shining gemstones at her neck. She’d be damned if she gave it up to this gang of ruffians.

“Alice!” Her hissed name caused her to turn and see her brother crouching low to join her at her side. “Are you hurt?” he said, his voice low. She shook her head wordlessly and he grasped her hand. “I think we can sneak out this way. Keep low and follow me.”

“Wait, Jervis!” She snatched at the front of his suit, holding him fast. “We don’t have to run,” she said, meeting his eyes and she grinned. “Use your watch and have them undone.”

Jervis matched her gaze, a smile forming to match hers. “You’re a sneaky one, my devious twin. What shall we inflict on them, what grievous sin?”

“Get them under control and we’ll start,” she said lowly, just as a henchmen came upon them, shotgun leveled at their chests.

“Let’s get that necklace, dollface,” he said, clicking back the gun’s safety. “Quick like!”

“Of course,” Alice slowly reached for the clasp on her necklace. “But first...have you heard my brother’s watch?”

The pocketwatch was open in Jervis’ palm, his voice lowering to its prime hypnotic volume. “Listen to the ticking and look into my eyes. You will leave here without a prize. Lay down your gun, your race is run. I’m in control and your game is done.”

The man’s body went slack and he set his shotgun on the bar’s top counter. Alice snatched it up and her and Jervis continued around the circular bar. The firearm was heavy in her grasp but she wrested it up and fired low on another gunman, hitting him in the foot. The man dropped with a yell and as his fellows rushed to his aid, Jervis was there, his watch up, his raised voice washing over them, influencing their simple minds.

“Do not fire another shot!” he commanded. “This jig is over and you are caught. Lower your weapons, harm not a soul. After all, you have a new role.” She felt a shiver at her brother’s booming voice. She could see from the slack expressions around her that his hypnosis was affecting the gunmen as well as all the partygoers.

“Continue collecting your spoils then bring them to me! For I’ll be the only winner of this daring spree.”

They set about obeying her brother’s orders. The guests dropped their valuables into the waiting bags of the gunmen who were now her brother’s pawns. It gave her a chill to see how easily he could take a person’s free will. He stood calmly, hands folded, while the hypnotized goons went about collecting their loot. Alice returned her stolen shotgun and moved back to the table where she and Jervis had been sitting. She took another gulp of her Bloody Mary before she collected Jervis' top hat and her coat and prepared to leave. Her eyes were caught by Mr. Panic. He was standing still, as though frozen to the stage but he was looking at her, his gaze surprisingly focused.

She glanced quickly to see if Jervis noticed before making her way over to him, climbing the few short steps to the stage. He towered over her easily but as she peered into his eyes, she saw his dark gaze fix on her.

And he winked.

Alice’s mouth opened in a little ‘O’ of surprise. She might have made a noise if she wasn’t interrupted at the time.

“Alice! What are you doing?”

She turned away, watching her brother approach. “I was checking him for valuables,” she answered nonchalantly.

Her brother scoffed lightly. “Or admiring that hat again?” he suggested. He reached out and pulled it from the singer’s head, turning it over in his hands. He didn’t notice Mr. Panic’s eyes narrow but Alice did.

“Fine design,” Jervis commented, running his fingers along the inside band. “Perhaps I should take it and make it mine.”

“No,” Alice protested. At Jervis’ look, she gently took a hold of his arm. “You needn’t steal something that’s already been worn. Let me buy you a new one. I remember a hat shop on Clarke St. I shall visit it during the week for you.”

Jervis smiled at her. “You are ever considerate, Alice,” he said. He gave her a peck on the cheek, replaced Mr. Panic’s bowler on his head, and turned away from the two of them. 

“Let’s go,” he commanded. He quickly took the bags of treasured goods in his hands and Alice scurried to join him at his side. “Now, as soon as we’re gone, turn those guns on your fellows. Blast each other apart with a raging bellow. You other fine folks have witnessed much violence. Tell that to the police but of my involvement, stay silent. I’m going now. We bid you adieu. Let tomorrow bring you better fortunes anew!”

He took his top hat from Alice and swept from the room. 

Trailing behind him, Alice cast a final glance at the stage before she vanished around the corner. Mr. Panic was already moving, finding his way off the stage. As she watched his retreating back, she knew she’d be speaking to him again in the days to come. 

As she exited the club, she heard the distant boom of gunshots followed by piercing shrieks and scattered screams.


	2. The Past Is Profound

That night, Alice Tetch slept on a bed of money. 

She and Jervis had escaped easily and hailed a cab, with Jervis quickly hypnotizing the driver to take them home and forget about their existence. They had banished Marcus and Jessica to the living room and taken the master bedroom for themselves. Upon returning home, Alice upturned their bags of spoils onto the king sized bed, spreading around the stolen money, jewelry, and valuables. 

“You were splendid, Jervis,” she complimented, as she laid amongst the plunder, idly pushing around dollar bills. “Our first night out on the town was a success!” 

Jervis had stripped himself of his hat and jacket and laid on the other side of the bed. He smiled warmly at Alice. “It was only at your brilliant insistence, Alice dear.” 

Alice giggled and lifted up a necklace from the bed. It was a sizeable emerald on a thick gold chain. Absolutely beautiful. She smiled sneakily at Jervis. “I think we could make much mischief here, brother. If you were so inclined.” 

Jervis chuckled, shaking his head. “My devious sister, I am, as always, at your beck and call.” 

Alice’s eyes softened as affection for her twin flooded her. It was not an uncommon feeling. They had only each other since the age of eight, when the Tetch family first learned of the poison in Alice’s blood, to their tragic detriment.

Mrs. Tetch was ironing in the living room. Alice was in the kitchen, helping her father to chop vegetables. Jervis was in his bedroom, practicing his card shuffle. She had slipped and cut herself with the knife. At her crying, her father found a bandage and quickly wrapped up the cut. And then he kissed it, to ease her pain away. 

But her blood had soaked through the bandage. She could see the drop of it on her father’s lip before he reflexively digested it. 

HIs eyes went dull and then slowly she saw the rage building in him. In a split second, his face was twisted into a hateful visage. She saw his hand tighten on the knife and Alice screamed. 

Her father lunged at her with the knife and she dropped to the ground and crawled away from him, panting hard. Her mother came rushing over. She reached down for Alice, caught her hand, and dragged her forward. Before Alice could get her footing, her mother flung her backwards, releasing her just as Mr. Tetch barrelled into his wife. 

Alice finally struggled to her feet to see her parents in a death grip. Her father, enraged, with the knife upheld, her mother struggling to hold him back at the wrists. Something knocked into her and she turned, seeing Jervis. Her brother was wide eyed and panicked. “What’s - what’s happening?” he gasped. 

Alice couldn’t answer. The knife had entered her mother’s stomach. The woman suddenly stopped fighting and slumped to the ground, her body dropping heavily. Jervis whimpered and grabbed onto her sleeve, burying his face in her shoulder and trying to pull her backwards. She, in turn, stood up straighter in front of him, shielding him from their father’s rage. She’d die before she let anything happen to her twin. 

Their father paused in his rage, inspecting the blood on his hands, and then he gave an anguished howl. Jervis didn’t see but Alice did - the moment her father put the knife to his own throat and opened up a red smile. He lingered, gurgling on the floor for more than a minute. 

From there, there was a quick investigation. Someone figured out that something in Alice’s blood had infected Mr. Tetch and transformed him into the violent incarnation that they saw. Alice and Jervis were given this news by an expert hematologist. They were told that Alice’s medical file would be sealed but it was imperative that no one ever come in contact with her blood. She was a walking virus essentially. 

They were placed into foster care. Their first guardian was named Joseph and he was a scientist. He wasn’t unkind but he also wasn’t very warm. He grew tired of them eventually and they moved into one home after another. 

Throughout their nomadic childhoods, they never strayed far from the other. Alice isolated herself and Jervis followed her lead. For practically a year after the tragedy, they would only speak with each other. Alice loved the storybook Alice in Wonderland and Jervis often whispered passages of it to her in passing. They played a fantasy version of the game where Alice was the Queen and he was the Hatter. They spent hours in play together, rhyming back and forth and shutting out the rest of the world. Jervis was usually shy and withdrawn but when he was with Alice he was confident and charming. She encouraged that part of him as much as she could. He was her little brother, the only person she cared for in this whole world. 

He grew interested in hypnosis at around fourteen. Alice often found him with his nose in a book, listening to the ticking of a pocket watch. It had belonged to their father at one time. Jervis was meticulous about keeping it ticking. He would hold it next to his ear and make notes in the margins of his books. 

“Tick tock, called the clock,” Alice sing-songed as she moved around him. “At what do you gawk?”

“This book says its fairly easy to hypnotize someone because most times you’re just encouraging them to do what they secretly want to. Or you’re able to plant the desire in someone’s mind.” 

‘’Do you really believe you can hypnotize someone?” 

“I know I’m going to try,’ he replied. 

Alice didn’t share her brother’s fascination. She was feeling bored and suffocated. Their newest foster parents were certainly a pair - attentive and loving when the social worker came around, neglectful and greedy when they were alone. They ignored the twins and hoarded the money the state gave them to care for their charges. Alice would have brought it up with the social worker but that would just mean her and Jervis getting dropped off in some group home until they could find another couple to take them in. And they’d experienced their fair share of conflict in group homes. 

Alice often had to steal or plead to keep her and Jervis fed. She was starting to feel the pressure of keeping up appearances and wanting desperately for some relief. 

One morning soon after, Alice awoke in their room to find Jervis’ bed empty. He almost always woke up first but rarely did he leave her to wake up alone. She tossed aside her covers, already feeling worried, and headed into the other part of the small house. 

She found her brother and foster parents sitting together at the kitchen table. That was enough to make her stare. They almost never ate together. 

Hearing her, Jervis turned around and grinned at her. “Good morning, Alice,” he said brightly. To their foster parents he said, “Say good morning to Alice.” 

“Good morning, Alice,” they intoned immediately in unison. 

Alice gawked, her jaw dropping over and Jervis laughed. He swept from his chair and approached her, hand out. “Welcome to wonderland, my Queen,” he said, punctuating with a dramatic bow. 

“You really did it,” she said breathlessly. She took his hand and he led her to the table, pulling out a chair for her to sit. Their parents began serving breakfast, eggs and waffles, and Alice’s stomach growled loudly. She picked up her knife and fork to eat and saw the open watch ticking on the table. “Is that how it works?” she asked, pouring syrup over her waffles. 

“The noise gives them something to draw their focus. Eye contact is necessary to ease them into a more hypnotic state.” 

“How long does it last?” she wondered. 

“I’m still figuring that out,” he said thoughtfully. “I’ve got a lot to learn.” 

Alice looked at him and said, “You’re amazing, Jervis.” 

Her brother blushed bashfully. 

And so life came the relief she’d asked for. With Jervis able to hypnotize their fosters, he could command them to stock the house with groceries and cook at his or Alice’s pleasure. They stopped having to be hungry and both could focus on school. 

It didn’t take long before Alice wanted more. With the food, she could survive but now she wanted to thrive. She asked for clothes and books and accessories and trinkets. Jervis gave every command she wanted and before long, Alice was flush with materialism and developing a style of her own. She loved everything frilly and often paired long dresses with knee socks and platform shoes. Every time she modeled her new outfits for her brother, she saw a look of pride and admiration in his eyes. He was the younger but he was providing for her in a way that she could not replicate. She loved him even more for it. 

They lived that way for another year more before Alice’s restlessness was too much to ignore. One night, she lay in bed unable to sleep. She got out of bed and crossed the room to where Jervis lay, shaking him lightly, impatient. 

“Alice?” he looked up blearily. “What’s the matter?” 

She sat on his bed and waited for him to wipe the sleep out of his eyes before she said, “I think we should leave.” 

“Leave?” he repeated. “And go where?” 

She threw up her hands. “Does it matter? With your power, we could go anywhere we wanted. I hate this boring town, I know you do too. Wouldn’t you rather be somewhere else?” 

“Yeah but…” He yawned and rose to a sitting position. “What about school?”  


Alice rolled her eyes. “Who cares? School sucks and everyone’s fake anyway. We’d be better off without it.” 

“I don’t know, Alice.” Jervis’ curls were in a tussle, giving him a cute, child-like appearance. 

Alice reached out and smoothed his curls down into place. She softened her voice. “You’ve been protecting us better than I ever could,” she said quietly. “I know we can make it on our own. Just the two of us, that’s all we need.” 

Jervis’ eyes were wide and hopeful in the dark. “How would we start?” 

Alice gave a devious smile. “Maybe we steal a car. I always wanted to learn how to drive.” 

Her brother shook his head. “You’re a mischievous sprite. If we do this then we have to watch other other’s backs.” His voice dropped, his tone serious. “No one can be more important than either of us. Agree?” 

Alice smiled and raised her pinky. “Pinky swear.” 

Jervis chuckled and wound his pinky around hers. “Alright then. Let’s make a plan.” 

They were ready a week later. They had each packed a single suitcase and a bookbag to carry. Jervis had to limit the luggage to two pieces or Alice would have tried to bring along all the trinkets she’d been given in the last year. All the same, he promised to have them replaced when they got to where ever they’d end up. They cleaned out their foster parents of every dollar they had on them and left home with a confident stride and eight hundred dollars split between the two of them. 

They caught a train out of the city and Alice was dazzled by the passing landscape. She excitedly grabbed her brother’s hand and proceeded to squeeze it each time she pointed out something attractive and eye-catching. Jervis was happy to see her so alive and passionate, so different from her usual introverted self. They were young, barely sixteen, but he felt confident he had the power to make all their dreams come true. 

The twins traveled a lot, choosing to only stay in one place for a few weeks before moving on. They’d left their foster parents in some debt and since they were under eighteen, they’d definitely be reported as runaways. Alice didn’t expect anyone to come looking for them but she was careful to cover her tracks all the same. That meant keeping a low profile and not lingering in one place for too long. 

It was easy for Jervis to talk his way into most people’s homes. Alice looked for and pinpointed the target and he went to work, lulling them into a hypnotic state. They stayed in many fine houses that way and always made sure to take something, some money or valuable to pawn, when they moved on. 

It had been about a year of them living on the road when the dreams began to happen. They were in a hotel room this time, a moderate to upscale place, that they’d actually paid for but hypnotized the desk clerk to rent to minors. Like always they shared a room and Alice began having disturbing dreams. 

She would dream that she was in a palace, in a royal bedroom, laid upon silken pillows and sheets. Jervis was in bed with her and he was nude, except for the sheets wrapped around him. Alice’s breath caught and her urge to move away was dulled. Instead, she found herself drawing near to him until she was resting her head on his chest and he’d wrapped his arms around her, holding him close. She should want to struggle against him but instead she relaxed into his warm, comforting embrace. She could not deny she felt safe and loved there. 

Each morning she’d wake, startled by the figments of her imagination. She’d look over at Jervis, fast asleep and unsuspecting, and she felt wild. Why was she having dreams like that? 

She kept quiet out of a sense of shame. The dreams didn’t go away. Every night, she dreamt of being in her brother’s embrace, the two of them in some state of undress. This wasn’t right but she couldn’t help but be eager for sleep every night, knowing the visions would come. Until one night, dream-Jervis tilted her head up and kissed her long and deep and Alice allowed this. She only snapped awake when she felt the weight of him pressing her body down into the mattress. 

Alice awoke with a jolt and found herself in her brother’s bed. “What?’ she breathed out, panicked. “Am I still sleeping?” 

Jevis’ eyes opened and he gazed up at her sleepily. “What’s the fuss?” he mumbled. 

“Why am I in your bed?” she demanded. 

His eyes narrowed. “You crawled into bed with me last night. I just let you sleep there.” 

Alice listened to the explanation and her heart slowly regained a normal place. But still, she didn’t remember willingly climbing into his bed. She searched for any memory to support it but her mind was a blank.  


Jervis was staring at her expectantly and Alice cleared her throat. “I don’t remember,” she said quietly. 

She got out of bed and crossed the room to the bathroom. She splashed water into her face and stared at her hazel eyes in the mirror. As she met her own gaze, her thought solidified. Her intuition was telling her she was _not_ wrong; she’d follow her gut. Her lips were dry and chapped. She picked anxiously at the skin until she began to bleed. Then she took a deep breath and stomped out into the other room. 

Jervis was up and beginning to make the bed. He turned at her approach and she shoved him with both hands and then lashed out with a slap. Jervis gaped - this was the first time Alice really brought violence on him - and she took advantage and pressed her attack until she had him backed up to the wall. 

“Alice!” he cried, taking hold of her wrists. He was stronger than her but she was strengthened by rage. “What’s gotten into you?!” 

“You have, brother dear!” she snarled. “You hypnotized me, didn’t you?” 

At his silent, sullen look, she knew she’d been right. 

“How dare you?” she spat. “You don’t get to go in my mind and give me messed up dreams like that, Jervis!” 

He looked up at her, his eyes piercing. “But you liked the dreams. I know you did.” 

She blanched, her rage cooling. 

“We could be together,” he whispered. “Just you and me. No one has to know.” 

Alice’s breath left her. She slowly lowered her hands and shook her head. “No, Jervis. Siblings are not supposed to have thoughts like that. It isn’t right.” 

He wouldn’t meet her eyes, so consumed with shame. Though she felt sympathy for her brother, she had to make it clear she was not a toy to play with. 

She pressed him to the wall and leaned in close. Jervis’ shock was paramount as her face hovered dangerously close to his, her bloody lip in sharp focus. 

“Do you know what you’d do if I kissed you now?” she whispered lowly, looking into his eyes. “If I infected you? You’d do all the things you want to do to me. You’d _hurt_ me. After you promised that you’d always have my back. You’d tear me apart and then, overcome with grief, you’d take your own life. _Just like Dad._”

Jervis’ eyes were wide and full of horror. “I wouldn’t,” he vowed quietly. 

“Then stop the mind games,” she ordered, drawing close again. “Or so help me God, I _will_ infect you and then _both_ of us can die! Is that what you want, Jervis?!” 

“No!” he cried and Alice finally let him go. 

“Good,” she said, attempting to look stern and commanding. She left her brother and went to tend to the cut on her lip. 

Since then, the dreams stopped and her brother never spoke of his feelings for her again. But she knew they had not diminished. As long as he was polite and didn’t push her boundaries, she remained affectionate towards him. They shared kisses and hugs and caresses and sometimes, rarely, they’d share their beds as well. 

Like now. Alice rolled off the bed, yawning, preparing for sleep. Jervis was loosening his tie and she went around to him, turning her back with a pout. “Unzip me?” she asked. 

Jervis gave her a look before reaching out and drawing her zipper down, exposing the smooth, pale expanse of her back. He made a quiet groan and Alice giggled lightly. “Don’t be cruel, sister dear,” he said roughly and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. 

She gave him an innocent smile. “No harm meant, brother mine,” she replied before heading into the bathroom to change for bed

That night, she lay next to Jervis, exhausted and exhilarated. Her brother idly toyed with her fingers and she trapped in a game of thumb wrestling. 

“What else will you like to do?” he asked her as they lay dozing in the dark. 

“I don’t know,” she said quietly. “But I’m sure I’ll find something fun.” Her mind went to the enigmatic Mr. Panic and she was suddenly very interested in speaking with him again. All things in good time. She went to bed buried under the spoils of her hi-jinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Mr. Panic is Edward Nygma. I can't help but liken his S03/04 looks to Brendon Urie. I know Nygma can play piano and is a decent singer so here's LoungeSinger!Ed. ^_^
> 
> Next chapter will be on the Tetch twins background. See ya soon!


End file.
